Euland Ahoy!
Euland Ahoy! is the third episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the fifteenth episode overall. Previous: Time to Set Sail Next: Way Over Yonland Summary Mince and Tacktack, the representatives from Realgon in the upcoming Dragon Games, sail on their boat across the sea, commenting on how they will win to receive high titles once Herb becomes the Dragon King. On the ship of the Mystic Forest Fighters X, Luke lies awake in bed with Sapphire contemplating what she told him about Lucille. All the while Lucille also lays awake in bed, fearing for her obligations to host the game. Above deck, Burns and Caleb steer the ship toward Euland. Caleb tells Burns that he will awaken everyone once they've arrived. Upon hitting land, Caleb climbs to the crow's nest and rings a bell to wake up the crew, proclaiming that they've reached Euland. Sapphire wakes up to the bell and yanks a sleepy Luke out of bed. Noah and Joey awaken to find Yul standing quietly in the room, as Otis and Ra lag to wake up. Anastasia also wakes up early and awakens her roommates Jewel and Telsa. Jewel is angered and attempts to attack Anastasia, but Telsa holds her back. Nikki approaches Sapphire's cabin and calls for her and Luke to come out, finding Luke in hilarious pirate garb that matches Sapphire's once they emerge. Luke isn't amused by Sapphire's choice of attire for him, but Nikki finds it hilarious. Eventually, Kilo and Winslow bicker and stumble out of their closet on the deck. Although it's clear they don't like each other much, neither of them want to leave the custodial tools. As everyone arrives, Burns and Caleb announce that they've arrived in Euland and remind everyone of the mission to make sure the representatives have left already. Caleb informs everyone to meet back at the boat at noon as he lowers the bridge, which Anastasia rushes down. Sapphire takes Luke by the arm and brings him down the bridge with her, irritating Lucille. Once in the ports of Euland, B.I. heads for the tavern as Rattigan runs to the cafe, being followed by Telsa. Euland turns out to be a massive land, making Enchino look greatly inferior. Luke purchases a pink pear from a merchant stand, which fascinates Noah. When Luke asks Kilo who the representatives are, Kilo tells him that they are two men named Trev and Frank. Luke uses his senses to sniff them out, thinking they're at the hotel nearby. He is about to ask Lucille if she wants to come with him, but Sapphire nudges him and he stops himself. Lucille goes off on her own to the docks to contemplate everything alone. Luke and Sapphire head for the hotel, as Joey and Noah are left alone. Noah tells Joey that Luke seems sadder than usual, to which Joey points out Lucille's neglect of him since she found out she would be hosting. Joey admits that he is also nervous about being part of the games, but Noah encourages him to have confidence to win. Joey and Noah fist-bump before going to the cafe for breakfast. At the tavern, Anastasia abandons Otis, Telsa and Yul to go drinking at the bar. She then sees two birds chatting next to her. Meanwhile, Luke and Sapphire discover that Frank and Trev really are at the hotel. When they visit the two, they find the room completely trashed with junk food. Frank and Trev turn out to be lazy and sleazy individuals, aggravating both Luke and Sapphire. When Luke tells them that they have to cut down on junk food to stay strong, the two men perform a huge exercise routine that turns into a dance, of which they swing Luke and Sapphire into. Once the dance ends, Luke tells Frank and Trev that they need to get going to the Center of the Planet. The two disagree and decide they're going to kick back for a while. Luke and Sapphire exchange a glance, knowing what they have to do. Luke transforms into wolf form and chases Frank and Trev out of the hotel and into the streets, causing them to run as fast as possible until they bump into Caleb. Recognizing the pirate, the two beg him to protect them from Luke. Luke returns to his human self and explains everything to Caleb, prompting Caleb to scold Frank and Trev for being lousy representatives of their homeland. He demands that they leave for the Center at once, to which they finally agree to do. Caleb then commends Luke for showing no mercy. Back at the dock, Lucille is alone with her thoughts. She begins to skip rocks, imitating how she would announce the games. This brings satisfaction to her. Meanwhile, Anastasia is pushed off in a wheelbarrow by the two birds from the bar. She is very drunk, and apparently used the bird's money to buy her drinks once she ran out. Luke, Sapphire, Joey, Noah and Winslow rush over to see. Luke confesses to being Anastasia's cousin and apologizes for her mishap, lifting her out of the wheelbarrow. The birds forgive Luke, as they reveal to be Rando and Red, the representatives of Chinco in the Dragon Games. Luke tells the birds that his girlfriend is hosting the games, as Winslow and Joey introduce themselves to their competition. Rando and Red speak briefly with the friends, before flying off to continue their journey to the Center. Luke explains that Chinco is the land of winged creatures. Legend has it that the birds from the Overland originate from Chinco, as they are the only creatures capable of flying high enough to get over the walls separating Overland from the Unknown Side. Soon, Caleb and Kilo arrive to announce that it's about time to head back to the ship. Lucille then arrives as Kilo goes to drag Rattigan out of the cafe. Caleb heads off to find the others as Luke hands Anastasia to a passing by Jewel and Telsa, telling them to bring her to bed on the ship. Everyone boards the ship, as Lucille smiles for the first time in a while. In Realgon, Herb observes the hourglass in front of Gus and Hubert. He reminds Gus that only four days remain, as Gus lets out an evil laugh. Appearances *Mince & Tacktack *Luke the Werewolf *Sapphire *Lucille the Werewolf *Caleb *Captain Burns *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Yul the Elf *Otis the Grasshopper *Ra the Shark *Anastasia the Werefox *Telsa the Ferret *Jewel the Wallaby *Nikki *Kilo the Rabbit *Winslow the Snake *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Rattigan *Frank & Trev (debut) *Rando & Red (debut) *Herb *Gus the Dragon *Hubert the Goblin Trivia *This is the first episode of season two to not open with Gus and Herb. *While drunk, Anastasia sings "Honky Tonk Woman" by The Rolling Stones. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes